Addicted To You
by DanDJohnMLover
Summary: *One Shot, based off "Addicted" by Saving Abel* Kazarian and Sarah have a night of much needed alone time. KazarianxOC WARNING: Contains sexual content! Don't like, don't read!


Yes... I know what you all are thinking... "Another Kazarian/OC one shot?!" Well this one shot happened because of two reasons: A fantasy that would not go away and my friend wrote a one shot similar to this one and I agreed to challenge her.

This is based off the song "Addicted" by Saving Abel. This song is... addicting and I've been wanting to do a one shot based on this song for a while and now I thought it was the right time to do so. Oh and like all of my other M rated things... has sexual content! Don't like, don't read! Comprende?

* * *

**Addicted To You**

Sarah set down her son Alexander into his crib slowly. She kissed him on the forehead and whispered goodnight to him before walking out of the nursery and quietly closing the door behind her. As soon as the door was closed, she got a bag off the couch in the living room and went into the bathroom.

"We are going to have some fun tonight." Sarah smiled to herself as she changed into an Oh La La Cheri Mesh Baby Doll with satin panel.

For the whole day right when they got home, Sarah and her husband Frankie could barely keep their hands off each other. Now that they were home alone and their baby was in bed, their fun was about to begin.

"Sarah, are you ready?" Frankie called from the bedroom.

"I just finished." Sarah called back. "You ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." Frankie responded.

Sarah walked out of the bathroom and opened the door to go into the bedroom. Frankie was standing on the outside of the bed wearing nothing but red boxers. Sarah already was getting turned on not only by him wearing red, but also seeing a huge bulge already forming in them. She walked over to him and he wrapped his arms around her.

"God you look really sexy tonight." Frankie said.

"So do you." Sarah said, looking into his eyes.

"You're all mine tonight, baby." Frankie said huskily before crashing his lips against Sarah's in a hard and passionate kiss. Sarah pulled herself closer to him and then he threw her down on the bed with the kiss still intact.

"Frankie, I want all of you." Sarah said softly when their kiss finally broke.

"You want all of me?" Frankie gave a seductive smirk. "You'll get all of me." He spread out Sarah's legs and rubbed his bulge on her lingerie covered clit.

"Oh…" Sarah tilted her head back and moaned. She loved the feel of that bulge rubbing against her, but she loved it even more when it was out of the underwear. Her moans got louder as he rubbed harder and she was already getting wet.

Frankie too began to moan; he got harder as he rubbed on her. He rolled up the bottom of her Baby Doll and slipped off her black g-string, revealing the wetness.

"Someone is wet I see." Frankie smirked. He then lowered his body so it was right on top of hers, spread his legs out, and continued rubbing his bulge on her now exposed clit.

Sarah sucked in a hard breath as she felt the hardness of his bulge go into her more. She was getting even more wet at this and she could tell because it was staining on Frankie's boxers. She wrapped her legs around him and with a grunt she began to thrust her hips up and down.

"Frankie… take those… boxers… off!" She said in between thrusts.

Frankie shook his head, "I won't until I feel ready to." That's when he began thrusting his hips as well.

"Frankie… you tease!" Sarah groaned.

Frankie indeed kept on teasing on. A few thrusts later and both of them were close to coming. Sarah was panting like crazy and Frankie was getting harder.

"Frankie, I'm about to… Ahhhhh!" Sarah screamed as she came right on Frankie's boxers. Seconds later, Frankie growled and came inside of his boxers. He fell on top of her and the two were panting as they were catching their breath.

"This night is not over yet, Sarah." Frankie growled, still panting.

"But you just came in your boxers. Looks like you have to take them off." Sarah smiled.

Frankie looked down and smiled, "You're right, I guess I have to take them off now." He stood up from the bed and pushed his boxers down. He pushed them down slowly and kept smiling, as if teasing Sarah. When he finally got them down, he threw them off and he looked back at Sarah.

Sarah looked down at his crotch; he looked ready and he wanted it… so did she.

"Come over here, get on your knees, and suck my cock." Frankie ordered huskily.

"What if I don't?" Sarah asked seductively.

"Then I'm going to go on that bed and I'm going to shove this big thing down your throat!" Frankie answered with an evil smirk.

"Oh you're a really bad boy." Sarah chuckled.

She stood up from the bed and she slipped off her Baby Doll. Now with no clothes on as well, she slowly walked over to Frankie and got on her knees. She ran her hand down his length before he put the head of it to her mouth and licked it.

"Mmmm… That feels good…" Frankie moaned the first time she licked it. The second time she licked the tip he moaned a little more. She licked it a few more times before she put the whole thing in her mouth. "OH GOD!" Frankie gasped in pleasure, finally feeling the whole thing going in. He gave a couple slow thrusts as Sarah was sucking before he lightly pulled out of her.

"Why did you stop?" Sarah asked.

Frankie picked Sarah up and led her back to the bed. He laid down on the bed first and then let her go on top of him. She slid down and resumed sucking on him. As she sucked, he also licked up and down the shaft as well as down at his balls.

"Oh Sarah… that's it… Oh yeah oh yeah, right there!" He moaned when she licked his balls. "Keep it there, oh yeah…"

Sarah was getting turned on by this. She went ahead and swirled her tongue a little on his areas. Frankie's feelings got worse and he started to thrust in her mouth again, this time more forceful.

"Sarah… you're so good at this!" Frankie groaned.

"I've gotten better since we've been doing this together." Sarah giggled before continuing.

The closer Frankie was getting to climax the more he bucked his hips. Finally after a while he screamed Sarah's name and came hard into her mouth. The force caused Sarah to back up. Frankie was panting heavily while Sarah wiped the cum off her mouth. When he was done, Frankie's eyes filled with lust as he crawled over to Sarah.

"Spread your legs out." He ordered. Sarah did so and spread out her legs. Frankie placed his thumb on her womanhood and lightly rubbed on it. Sarah sucked in a breath feeling him rub on her and she began to get wet again. Frankie was making a purring sound when he felt her get wet. "Your kitty is purring, it seems happy to see me again." He then lowered his head down to it and began licking.

"Frankie… that tongue…" Sarah sighed. She bucked her hips up so he could lick harder and then put her hands behind his head and pushed it down more. Sarah screamed feeling more of the tongue pleasure. "God Frankie…!" That was all she could let out while he was doing it.

Sarah was so close to climaxing, so very close! But just when it felt like she could let go… Frankie stopped licking and pulled away. Sarah sat up and looked at him, her look turning into lust. She couldn't take his teasing anymore, she needed him and she was going to have him whether he liked it or not. With a grunt, she launched herself at Frankie, with the two still on their knees on the bed.

"Enough with the teasing!" Sarah growled with want. "Give it to me! Give it to me now! You've teased me for far too long!"

Frankie chuckled, "Oh Sarah," he moved his hands into her hair, "do you really think I'd let that kitty of yours suffer any longer?" He slowly and gently began moving his hands through her hair.

Sarah lightly moaned as Frankie's hands moved through her hair. His movements then became a little more rough. Finally with one rough movement, the two viciously crashed their lips together and gave a passionate fiery kiss. Sarah used her body to push themselves down on the bed with her on top as they hungrily kissed each other. Kisses were going from the lips to the cheeks and to the neck and shoulders. This is what Sarah was waiting for.

But while they kept kissing, Frankie positioned himself at the right place. That's when he thrust his pelvis upward, forcing his cock right into Sarah's clit.

"OH GOD YES!" Sarah screamed, finally feeling him inside of her.

"Oh Sarah, so hot and tight!" Frankie groaned.

"Frankie, I love it!" Sarah screamed, slamming into him hard. "I love your cock!"

"I love it when you talk dirty." Frankie whispered in her ear. After a couple more hard thrusts from each other, Frankie turned so he was on top of Sarah and slammed back into her, receiving more screams from her. "Tell me, Sarah. Do you love it? I know you said it before, but say it again."

"I… I…" Sarah tried to say, but Frankie's thrusts kept disrupting her. "Ah! I… l- love…"

"Say it!" Frankie growled, thrusting into her even harder.

"Yes! Yes I love it!" Sarah screamed. Her womanhood squirted a little at that scream.

"That's what I wanted to hear." Frankie chuckled. He kept thrusting while listening to the moaning and panting of his wife. He was addicted to those sounds, each sound she made was different with every breath she took. After a few seconds of hearing those sounds, he began to do the same.

"Frankie, go faster! Go harder!" Sarah moaned.

Frankie obeyed and picked up the pace and the force of the thrusts. Sarah wrapped her legs and arms around him before they rolled over on their sides and kept on moving.

"Frankie! Frankie, this feels so good!" Sarah moaned.

"Fuck yeah!" Frankie swore with a growl.

The two rolled back to their original position. Sarah's climax was nearing and she could tell with every thrust Frankie gave. Finally she couldn't hold it in.

"Oh god, Frankie!" Sarah screamed loudly before she came hard on Frankie's cock.

Frankie clenched his teeth as he felt Sarah's warm cum on him. He tilted his head back and his eyes rolled into the back of his head as he gave one last thrust. Then with a loud groan, he shot all of his seed into Sarah.

Sarah gave one final loud scream as she felt thick globs of his seed go deep into her. Frankie fell down on top of her as the two were catching their breaths.

"Wow…!" Frankie panted loudly. "When was the last time we ever went that hard?"

"Probably the wedding night." Sarah panted. "Maybe we were just too horny tonight."

Frankie moved over and hugged Sarah, "I think we were, but I liked it."

Sarah kissed Frankie's forehead, "So did I."

"I love you, Sarah." Frankie smiled and hugged her.

"You too." Sarah smiled herself.

* * *

Wow! That was pretty hot if you ask me. ;D ;D What do you think? Hope you liked!


End file.
